U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,659 (Nielsen et al.) discloses a tubing injector with injector mechanisms that move that are capable of moving toward each other or away from each other. There is no redundancy in the Nielsen et al mechanism should one of the injector mechanisms fail. The 2010 BP off shore oil well disaster in the Gulf of Mexico has demonstrated a need for back up systems, should primary systems fail. What is required is a tubing injector with built in redundancy.